Episode 140b. Nonny and the Chocolate Factory (part 2)
This story is about a young boy named Charlie Bucket (Nonny) who comes from a poor but loving family and would love nothing more than to find a golden ticket to enter the amazing chocolate factory run by inventor and owner Guppy Wonka (Molly). As luck would have it, Charlie finds the last golden ticket and goes on this once-in-a-lifetime adventure with his grandpa Joe (Mr. Grouper). Among the other four winners are Augustus Gloop (Gil), a gluttonous kid who stuffs his face with sweets; Veruca Salt (Deema), a spoiled rich girl; Violet Beauragarde (Oona), a champion trophy gum chewer; and Mike Teavee (Goby), a kid who spends more time watching TV and playing video games than anything else. Most fascinating is the mysterious Guppy Wonka who in turn had a troubled childhood and has a special grand prize at the end for one of the kids. Also along the tour are Wonka's staff the singing, working Oompa Loompas (Little Fish). *Molly as Willy Wonka *Nonny as Charlie Bucket *Mr. Grouper as Grandpa Joe *Mrs. Grouper as Grandma Josephine *Mr. Langoustine as Grandpa George *Avi's Mother as Grandma Georgina *Mrs. Pirruccello as Mrs. Bucket *Mr. Pirruccello as Mr. Bucket *Mrs. Shaskan as Mrs. Beauregarde *Mr. Wahler as Mr. Salt *Little Fish as the Oompa Loompas *Mr. Gordon as Dr. Wonka *Mr. Imani as Mr. Teavee *Mrs. Gentilella as Mrs. Gloop *Oona as Violet Beauregarde *Deema as Veruca Salt *Goby as Mike Teavee *Gil as Agnes Gloop *Martin as Prince Pondicherry *Dot as the Indian Princess *This might be similiar to the 2005 film, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory." *This is the first time Gil, Goby, Deema and Oona play nasty kids. *These are the first appearances of the four nasty kid's mother and father. *The characters are similiar to the ones in the film, but their own names are in this special instead of the character's names. Meanwhile at Hampshire, Bubbletucky, the second golden ticket had been found. Press Man: Deema. Can you spell that for us, please? Deema: D, Double E, Double M, A. Deema Wahler. Mr. Wahler, Deema's father, started to talk. Mr. Wahler: Soon as my little Deema told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying up all the Guppy bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business, you see. So I say to my workers, "Morning, ladies. From now on you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers off these chocolate bars instead." 3 days went by and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Deema got more and more upset each day. Deema: Where's my Golden Ticket? I want my Golden Ticket! Mr. Wahler: Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket. Mr. Wahler's workers opened a Gil bar and found the Golden Ticket inside. Mr. Wahler snatched the ticket from the lady's hand. The ladies stopped working and continued making peanuts. When Deema came back from her Private Girls School, she walked down her white and black hallway thinking about the Golden Ticket. Her dad was there to give her the ticket. Mr. Wahler holded the Golden Ticket for her and gave it to her. She looked at the Golden Ticket for a few seconds. Then she looked up at her dad. Deema: Daddy, I want another pony. Back at the Pirruccello's house, Nonny and the grandparents watch Deema smiling with her Golden Ticket in the television. Mr. Langoustine: She's even worse than the fat girl. Nonny: I don't think that was really fair. She didn't find the ticket herself. Mr. Grouper: Don't worry about it, Nonny. That man spoils his daughter. And no good ever comes from spoiling a child like that. Suddenly, the broken door swings open and Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello came in the house with a candy bar. Mr. Pirruccello: Nonny, your Mom and I thought... maybe you wanna open your birthday present tonight. Mrs. Pirruccello: Here you are. Mrs. Pirruccello gave the present to Nonny. Nonny starts opening the present by opening the dirty wrapping paper. There layed a Guppy chocolate bar. Nonny: Maybe I should wait till morning. Mr. Langoustine: Like hell. Mr. Pirruccello: Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Grouper: All together, we're 381 years old. We don't wait. Nonny starts opening the candy bar slowly and silver paper is under there. Mrs. Pirruccello: Now, Nonny, you mustn't feel too disappointed, you know, if you don't get the... Mr. Pirruccello: Whatever happens, you'll still have the candy. Nonny started peeling the silver paper slowly with his skinny fingers. Then... there appeared to be nothing but a Guppy bar, no Golden Ticket. Mr. Grouper: Ah, well. That's that. The family were very disappointed that sad night. Nonny: We'll share it. Mr. Grouper: Oh, no, Nonny. Not your birthday present. Nonny: It's my candy bar, and I'll do what I want with it. Nonny breaks half of some pieces of the candy and hands them out to the family. Mrs. Pirruccello: Thank you, darling. Mr. Pirruccello: Thank you, Nonny. Mrs. Grouper: Bless you. The family all shared the candy bar together. The next morning, Nonny went down a street. A lobster in a black suit dropped a newspaper in a trash can. Nonny saved the newspaper from the garbage and started dashing down the street to read the newspaper to his family. Nonny gets back to his dirty house with the newspaper to show his family. Mr. Grouper: All right, let's see who found it. Mr. Grouper is eager to grab the newspaper. Nonny brings the Daily newspaper to his father on his messy desk. Mr. Pirruccello read the newspaper to his family. Mr. Pirruccello: The third ticket was found by Miss Oona Shaskan. Meanwhile in Atlanta, Bubbletucky, Oona was doing karate on these 3 men. Of course, Oona won. Oona: HAYA, HAYA, HAYA! Oona and her mother, Mrs. Shaskan, were standing in their home. Mrs. Shaskan: These are just some of the 263 trophies and medals my Oona has won. Oona: I'm a gum chewer, mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars. Mrs. Shaskan: She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it. Oona: I'm the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer. This piece of gum, I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for 3 months solid. That's a record. Mrs. Shaskan: Of course, I did have my share of trophies, mostly baton. Oona: So it says that one kid's gonna get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other 4 are. That kid, it's gonna be me. Mrs. Shaskan: Tell them why, Oona. Oona (on TV): Because I'm a winner. Oona always thought she was perfect like her mother. Back at the Pirruccello's house again, all the grandparents shook their heads. Mrs. Grouper: What a beastly girl. Avi's Mother: Despicable. Mr. Langoustine: You don't know what we're talking about. Avi's Mother: Dragonflies? On the news, a news person started talking about the fourth Golden Ticket that has been found. Man on TV: But wait, this is just in. The fourth Golden Ticket has been found by a boy called Goby Imani. The Pirruccello family were mad that Nonny doesn't have a Golden Ticket but the other mean children do. The Pirruccellos were sad, I guess Nonny would never see the factory, or find the Golden Ticket. Meanwhile at Denver, Bubbletucky. Goby was trying to win his favourite game. He spoke fast. Goby: All you have to do was track the manufacturing dates, offset by the weather and the derivative of the Nikkei Index. An idiot could figure it out. Mr. Imani: Most of the time I don't know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days, what with all the technology... Goby: Die! Die! Die! Mr. Imani: Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long. Mr. Imani looked really excited to go to the chocolate factory but Goby Imani didn't. Goby: In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar. The News Reporter yelled so he could hear over the loud game that was being played. Press Man: And how did it taste? Goby: I don't know. I hate chocolate. Goby paused his game and turned to face the reporters with his disgusted face. Mr. Langoustine was cursing. Mr. Langoustine: Well, it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory, you ungrateful little... The whole Pirruccello family covered their ears including poor Nonny. Man on TV: That question is, who will be the winner of the last Gold... Nonny grew mad at the TV so he shut off the TV of not hearing a single word of anything but silence. The old grandparents went back to bed and Mrs. Pirruccello continued making their breakfast. Nonny: Dad? Mr. Pirruccello: Yes, Nonny? Nonny: Why aren't you at work? Mr. Pirruccello: Oh, well, er, the toothpaste factory thought they'd give me a bit of time off. Nonny: Like summer vacation? Mr. Pirruccello: Sure. Something like that. Narrator: In fact, it wasn't like a vacation at all. The upswing in candy sales had led to a rise in cavities, which led to a rise in toothpaste sales. With the extra money, the factory had decided to modernise, eliminating Mr. Pirruccello's job. Mr. Pirruccello went to talk to Mrs. Pirruccello outside. Mr. Pirruccello had lost his job which was replaced by a machine which put the caps on themselves. He was fired that exact day, he was very sad but he did not tell Nonny. Mr. Pirruccello: We were barely making ends meet as it was. Mrs. Pirruccello: You'll find another job. Until then, I'll just, um... Well, I'll just thin down the soup a little more. Don't worry, Mr. Pirruccello, our luck will change. I know it. Mrs. Pirruccello tried to comfort her husband. They hugged and hope for anything good to happen in their life. Mr. Grouper whispered to Nonny. Mr. Grouper: Nonny. My secret hoard. Mr. Grouper hands Nonny a golden half dollar bill. Mr. Grouper: You and I, are going to have one more fling... at finding that last ticket. Nonny: Are you sure you want to spend your money on that, Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Of course I'm sure. Here. Nonny took the coin. Mr. Grouper: Run down to the nearest store, and buy the first Gil candy bar you see. Bring it straight back, and we'll open it together. Nonny exits the house and runs down to the nearest store and bought the first candy bar he saw. Mr. Grouper then fell asleep being as old as he was. Mr. Grouper: Such a good boy, really. Ah, such a good... Nonny came home from the candy store. Nonny: Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper suddenly wakes up. Nonny: You fell asleep. Mr. Grouper: Have you got it? Which end should we open first? Nonny: Just do it quick, like a band-aid. Nonny and Mr. Grouper both shut their eyes and open both ends of the bar. They opened their eyes, but there is still no Golden Ticket in there. Nonny and Mr. Grouper were both disappointed but they had to share the Gil bar together. Nonny decided to go for a walk to go and see Gil Gordon's factory. He could just smell the chocolate in the cold air. It smelt hot and creamy just good enough to eat. 2 lobsters are walking with their puppies past Nonny. Lobster Man 1: Did you see that some kid in Russia found the last golden ticket? Lobster Man 2: Yes, it was in the paper this morning. Lobster 1: Good boy. Come on, George. Good boy. After Nonny heard what they were talking about, he felt very sad. He was walking to the street, but while he was walking, he looked down and saw something like paper covered in the snow. He bent down and uncovered to see something green. It was a dollar bill. Nonny picked it up. He ran to the nearest candy shop. Nonny: 1 Gil Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight, please. Shopkeeper: Okay. Here. The shopkeeper rang up the Gil bar and gave it to Nonny. Nonny gives the dollar bill to the shopkeeper. Nonny just had to open the Gil bar. A lobster was reading a newspaper and it said the last golden ticket in Russia was fake. Lobster Woman 1: The nerve of some people. Shopkeeper: I know. Forging a ticket. Come on. Nonny peeled open the wrapping of the chocolate bar, and very slowly he tore open the candy bar real fast. There laid the Golden Ticket shining in the shopkeeper's eyes. Shopkeeper: It's a golden ticket. You found Gil's last golden ticket. In my shop too! Nonny was very surprised that he found Gil's last golden ticket. Lobster Man: Listen. I'll buy it from you. I'll give you 50 dollars, and a new bicycle. Lobster Woman 2: Are you crazy? I'd give him 500 dollars for that ticket. You wanna sell me your ticket for 500 dollars, young man? Shopkeeper: That's enough of that. Leave the kid alone. Listen, don't let anyone have it. Take it straight home. You understand? Nonny: Thank you. Everyone wanted the Golden Ticket for their kids. But Nonny was so clever that he ran all the way back to his house with people chasing after him. The people lost Nonny and Nonny was safe at his house. Nonny: Mom! Dad! I found it! The last golden ticket! It's mine! Nonny opened the door and started running to Mr. Grouper. Nonny handed the Golden Ticket to Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper adjusted his eyes and looked carefully at the Golden Ticket. Mr. Grouper: Yippee! Mr. Grouper got out of his large bed that he slept in for 20 years and started to dance on the wooden floor. Everyone looked at him in shock, that he got out of bed. Mr. Grouper: Here. Read it aloud. Let's hear exactly what it says. Mr. Pirruccello reads the Golden Ticket. Mr. Pirruccello: 'Greetings to you, the lucky finder of this golden ticket, from Molly. I shake you warmly by the hand and give you a high five warmly by the tail. For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for 1 whole day.' The other 4 children read their Golden Tickets in their home where they live. Oona: 'I, Molly, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see.' Gil: 'Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat.' Deema: 'And remember, one of you lucky 5 children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions.' Goby: 'On the 1st of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10:00 a.m. sharp. You're allowed to bring 1 member of your family to look after you. Until then, Gil Gordon.' Back at the Pirruccello's house... Mrs. Pirruccello: The 1st of February. But that's tommorow. Mr. Grouper: Then there's not a moment to lose. Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose. Mr. Langoustine: And get that mud off your tail. Mrs. Pirruccello: Now we must all try and keep very calm. First thing that we have to decide is this: Who is going, with Nonny, to the factory? Mr. Grouper: I will. I'll take him. You leave it to me. Mrs. Pirruccello: How about you, dear? Don't you think you ought to go? Mr. Pirruccello: Well, Mr. Grouper seems to know more about it than we do... provided, of course, he feels well enough. Mr. Grouper: Yippee! Nonny: No. We're not going. Everyone felt depressed what Nonny said. Nonny: A woman offered me 500 dollars for the ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate. Mr. Grouper felt very sad. He looks down and sits down slowly on the bed. Mr. Langoustine: Young man, come here. Nonny comes over to Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine: There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket, there's only 5 of them in the whole world, and that's all there's ever going to be. Mr. Grouper starts to look up and looks at Mr. Langoustine. Everyone looks at Mr. Langoustine while he speaks to Nonny. Mr. Langoustine: Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy? Nonny: No, sir. Mr. Langoustine: Then get that mud off your tail. You've got a factory to go to. Everyone starts to smile even Mr. Langoustine. Nonny was smiling the most. Everyone was very excited. The next day on an early Tuesday morning, Nonny was now at Molly's Chocolate Factory standing in the front of the iron gates. Everyone was there and staring at each other. Goby Imani was forced from his dad to go to the factory, Mr. Wahler took his limo from Hampshire, Bubbletucky and had to take a day off from his nut business. Gil and his mom decided to go together to the factory from Germany to London, Bubbletucky, her dad had to work at his cake factory. Oona wanted to go to the factory to see the gum and chocolate. Poor Nonny had to walk from his poor house to the factory. Mr. Grouper was so happy but he was freezing cold out in the cold waiting for Molly to appear. Deema: Daddy, I want to go in. Mr. Wahler: It's 09:59, sweetheart. Deema: Make time go faster. Nonny: Do you think Molly will recognize you? Mr. Grouper: Hard to say. It's been years. Gil was eating a chocolate bar in front of his mom. Mrs. Shaskan: Eyes on the prize, Oona. Eyes on the prize. Nonny was so happy to visit Molly. The iron gates opened with a screech. Suddenly, a large voice speaked. Voice: Please enter. Come forward. Everyone came forward to Molly's factory. Voice: Close the gates. The iron gates close. Voice: Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well... Nonny, Mr. Grouper, and the others went up towards the giant door. Suddenly, the door opens and red curtains appeared. The small puppets who have also appeared as well start to sing. Puppets: Molly, Molly, the amazing chocolatier. Molly, Molly. Everybody give a cheer! She's modest, clever, and so smart, she can barely restrain it. With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it... to contain... to contain... to contain... to contain. Molly, Molly, she's the one that you're about to meet. Molly, Molly, she's a genius who just can't beat. The magician and the chocolate wiz... the best darn guy who ever lived. Molly, here she is! The Puppets stopped singing and started singing evil. The puppets sounded evil, they were all burning up into flames and into ashes. The puppets skin melted. Suddenly, the Golden Tickets heard laughter. Boy: Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale... wow! A boy was clapping with laughter. He is wearing a black hat, he had a red coat with purple gloves. This strange boy has also got a green camo patterned tail that glowed in the snow. He had pale skin that looked like snow. Oona: Who are you? Mr. Grouper: She's Molly. Nonny: Really? Molly: Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello. No one said nothing to Molly, they thought she was weird and strange. Molly: Dear, guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand and give you a high five warmly by the tail. My name is Molly. Deema: Then shouldn't you be up there? Molly: Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl? Mr. Grouper was so surprised to see Molly. Really everyone was surprised to see her. Mr. Grouper: Molly, I don't know if you'll remember me, but I used to work here in the factory. Molly: Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy-cat, candy making cads? Mr. Grouper: No, sir. Molly: Then wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on, kids. Molly spoke in this high pitched voice. She sort of sounded like a girl. Gil: Don't you want to know our names? Molly: Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly. For too much to see. Molly opened the huge wooden door, everyone followed Molly as she went in The factory. End of Part 2 Category:Episodes